


Marshwood Mystery

by orphan_account



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Conspiracy, F/F, Government Conspiracy, Lesbian, Mystery, Teen girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All Kamelia wanted was to be who she was, but no. Of course not. Her parents just had to send her away to boarding school.Now she's stuck at Marshwood academy, with girls called Amanda and Lesly and Ania as dorm mates. Things couldn't get any worse.That is, until she discovers that the President plans to kill everyone in the world, except for about 1,000 people. And, as nobody would believe them, it's up to her and her roommates to save a few billion people.Piece of cake, right?





	Marshwood Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first story, ever, that takes place in its own universe!! Or, this one, in the future perhaps....
> 
> Please leave a review! I don't mind constructive criticism, but no rudeness please!
> 
> Nothing more to say - except, I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Love, Nats <3

Kamelia Lynn McIngils scowled in the backseat of her parents' car. Her wool stockings were itchy, and her headband pulled at her hair, and her makeup made her face dry, and her shoes were to tight around the sides and to big for her toes. She hated her stupid outfit, but she hated her mom even more.  
No, she reminded herself. I don't hate mom. I just hate that she's making me go to MA.  
MA was short for Marshwood Academy, which is where she'd spend the next nine and a half months. Except for December 24th through 26th, that is. Lessons Monday through Friday, starting at 5 AM and ending at 5 PM, including the two-hour study hall. Other than that, they probably just had a bunch of boring things around the property. She could only hope the school had a fantasy section in the library.  
"You'll warm up to it," her mother smiled from the front seat.  
"Right after the world is rid of poverty, yeah," she snapped.  
"Kamelia..." her father started.  
"What?" Kamelia asked. "I'm being realistic, Father!"  
He sighed. "We're almost at the station."  
She turned back to the window, imagining how he'd finished that in his head. 'So try to not argue till then,' or 'Shut up until we get there,' or even 'God, we cannot get there fast enough.' She knew why she was being sent away. It wasn't to give her a better life than they would be able to afford from college, like they said. It was to get rid of her. Ever since she'd come out to them, her father hated her and her mother was just disappointed. Really, it was no huge surprise they were sending her away. She was actually shocked they hadn't done it sooner.  
They pulled into the lot in front of the train station, and Kamelia wasted no time in getting out of the car and waiting for her father to open up the trunk. She pulled her yellow suitcase from the back and slammed it, then marched straight past her parents and into the station. They purchased her ticket as she stared at the ground, fuming, behind them. She took the ticket wordlessly and stared at it with hatred. This little slip of paper was going to take her away from home. For real. It was more real than the uniform or the suitcase. There was no going back now. She was being sent to Marshwood Academy.  
They didn't want her any more.  
Kamelia looked to the platform number. 4. She looked up and saw the numbers 1, 2, and 3, and began marching in the direction where she assumed 4 was. The train would leave in ten minutes. It ought to be there by now - and, she saw, it was.  
Kamelia stormed past her soon-to-be classmates, all saying tearful goodbyes. She didn't have an older sister or brother to hug her goodbye, and support her no matter who she was. She didn't have parents who loved her, at least, not any more. She didn't even know what they were doing back there, if they were glaring at her back or if they were about to cry or if they were celebrating the idea of finally being rid of her - but she didn't care.  
"Remember to write -" her mother started, but Kamelia was already on the train.


End file.
